


Jaime & Brienne || It'll always be yours

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Jaime/Brienne - Freeform, Jaime/Brienne fanvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth with Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars.





	

 

Hello everyone! I'm new here and this is my very first post. I'll mainly post fanvids and probably some graphics. I hope you'll enjoy them all. Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it :) If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... It took me two and half years to make a video about Jaime and Brienne. I was obsessed about finding the right song and for some weird reason I had totally forgotten about this one. And to me this song is so Lannistarth it hurts. So I had to use it. Plus, I really wanted to make this video after their alas so brief reunion I probably would've ended up making it anyway, perfect song or not.
> 
> Brienne and Jaime are like my supreme OTP from both the show and the books, though I've had some issues with show!Jaime in the last two seasons, it seemed like the moment Brienne left KL his character development was basically thrown out the window. Though I'm quite satisfied after the season finale cause I was right on the reason why the writers insisted on him being all "I love C, C is such a good mother, I'd do anything for her, blah blah blah", 'cause they wanted to make it all more dramatic when he came back and discovered his beloved sis had gone on Aerys Mode. Now, I don't want to get my hopes up, but if the Valonqar is revealed to be Jaime, then I will probably relish that moment for the rest of my life.  
> Back to these two, like I said, I've had some issues with show!Jaime cause he seems to suffer from a sort of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde syndrome, the moment he gets away from his sister and is with Brienne he just becomes another person, a much more likeable character and a much better man. Brienne just gets the best out of him and I love their scenes together, Gwendoline and Nikolaj are such good actors and their chemistry is too obvious not to notice and I like the fact that their story is a sort of reversed Beauty and the Beast, though they really are both the Beauty and the Beast. He's the beauty on the outside and the beast on the inside, though he's really not that bad a man, he just hasn't known better before meeting her, and Brienne is the beast on the outside - though I'll fight you if you say Gwen is not a beautiful woman - but she's the beauty on the inside and they love each other and respect each other just for who they are, they've never and they will never meet someone who will honestly and sincerely see who they really are and fully accept them and love them for it as they do for one another. I'm thinking of making another video about them after this one, but on the book characters, 'cause there are so many moments that unfortunately weren't on the show and that I loved so I'm seriously thinking of collecting all my favourite quotes from the books about their story so far and make something hopefully nice. The title of this video obviously references to the whole Oathkeeper thing, but especially and mostly to its deeper and real meaning, which Nikolaj, that is to say the captain of the ship, explained by telling us that Jaime is really talking about his heart. His heart will always be Brienne's, the good side of Jaime, the best part of Jaime will always be hers.  
> I hope you like the video, hope it will not look too confusing or ugly. Enjoy :)  
> P.S.: Did I include that loud sigh of Jaime's when he sees Brienne on the boat? Yes, I did. That sigh says so much you have no idea. Plus, I couldn't include the part when he says "Yes, Lady Brienne?" that I LOVE so much because of the way he says it and the implications of the tone of his voice and his face, so I HAD to include at least his superlong and loud sigh.  
> Yeah, I know I'm fangirling. No, I regret nothing.


End file.
